Hadiah untuk Hibari
by Satan no Exorcist
Summary: Tsuna dan Hibari memang sudah resmi berpacaran. Tapi Tsuna yang polos itu belum menyadari seberapa besar cinta sang Karnivora itu padanya. Hingga saat terjadi insiden di ruangan Hibari, apa yang akan terjadi terhadap keduanya? Spesial untuk ultah Hibari Kyoya tanggal 5 Mei silam! TWO SHOT!


Sawada Tsunayoshi, 10-C, Namimori School. Ia cukup terkenal di sekolahnya.

Bukan, bukan karena dia juara kelas atau memiliki prestasi mengagumkan dalam bidang olahraga. Sungguh, Tsuna bukanlah siswa yang menguasai keduanya.

Ia terkenal, dengan julukan...

_Dame-Tsuna._

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**Pair : Hibari x Tsuna**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : OOC dan alur mungkin kecepetan**

"_Didedikasikan spesial untuk ulang tahun Hibari Kyoya"_

"Hieee?! Jam 7 lewat?!"

"Reborn! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" teriak seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun, dengan rambut coklat yang terlihat berantakan, yang juga masih memakai piyama, berlari panik kesana-kemari mengitari kamarnya. Ayolah, kalau saja ia diam lalu bergegas mandi, pasti waktunya juga tidak akan terbuang sia-sia. Tapi kali ini yang kita bicarakan adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna.

Ya.

Dame-Tsuna.

"Ngg? Bukankah kau sudah memasang alarm?" seorang pria berwujud bak bayi imut namun terlihat sadis, melirik sesaat kearah Tsuna lalu kembali fokus ke koran yang sedang ia baca.

"Kalau saja aku terbangun, aku juga tidak perlu menyuruhmu untuk membangunkanku kan!" balas Tsuna.

"Kau hanya membuang waktumu untuk terus menyalahkan orang lain. Bergegaslah mandi. Perlukah kuingatkan bahwa ketua kedisiplinan sekolahmu itu sudah menunggumu di sekolah?"

"Ngg?" Tsuna terdiam.

"Siapa?" Tsuna memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Hi?!" Tsuna mulai melebarkan kedua mata imutnya.

"Hiieee?!" bulir keringat menetes dengan sadisnya (?)

"HIBARI-SANNNN!" dengan panik dan keringat yang langsung mengalir deras, Tsuna berlari menuju kamar mandi yang untungnya sudah ada dikamarnya.

'Apa anak itu lupa, ini hari apa?' batin Reborn.

10 menit kemudian, Tsuna keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan lengkap.

Tas?

Sudah tersampir dipundaknya.

Seragam?

Tentu saja. Sudah terpasang lengkap dan rapi di badan mungilnya.

Ah coret ucapanku yang barusan.

Terlihat bajunya tampak lusuh dan bahkan dasinya terpasang tidak elit.

"Aku berangkattt!" teriak Tsuna lalu berlari keluar setelah memakai sepatunya terlebih dahulu.

"Tsu-kun? Tidak sarapan dulu?!" teriak Nana, ibunya.

"Aku sudah terlambat, Kaa-san!" balas Tsuna yang masih mendengar teriakan ibunya.

'Ugh, bagaimana ini? Kalau Hibari-san menangkapku...'

'Ah aku bahkan takut untuk memikirkannya.' Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

Terlihat gerbang Namimori School dari jauh.

'Semoga Hibari-san sedang berkeliling sekolah sekarang.' harap Tsuna.

Dan pada akhirnya, harapan tinggalah harapan.

Tampak sesosok pria tampan namun menyeramkan, menyeringai sadis begitu melihat Tsuna berlari mendekati gerbang. Tangan kanannya tampak menggenggam tonfa dengan santainya.

"Hi... Hibari-sannnn?!" teriak Tsuna kaget begitu sampai di depan gerbang. Seolah ini adalah hari kematiannya karena bertemu Hibari dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini.

"Terlambat, Sawada Tsunayoshi." suara baritone nya terdengar seksi namun membunuh di telinga Tsuna.

"Go... Gomenasai, Hibari-san! Aku bangun kesiangan." Tsuna menunduk takut.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberimu jam alarm beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

Hah? Seorang Hibari memberikan jam alarm untuk Tsuna yang notabene siswa ter "dame" di sekolahnya?

Ah, sepertinya perlu kuceritakan sedikit.

Rupanya keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan lebih alias berpacaran sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya di hari ulang tahun Tsuna.

Tsuna yang memang sejak dulu menyukai Hibari namun TENTU SAJA tidak berani mengungkapkannya, hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika di hari ulang tahunnya Hibari datang kerumahnya, dan menembaknya langsung di depan keluarga Tsuna. Lalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Tsuna kepada siapapun.

Termasuk begitu tahu Tsuna sering bangun siang, Hibari langsung memberikan jam alarm untuk Tsuna.

"Kemarin malam aku lupa waktu karena bermain game bersama Lambo. Kumohon maafkan aku." Tsuna terus menunduk tak berani menatap sang ketua kedisplinan.

"Kau melanggar ucapanku untuk tidak tidur terlalu larut." Aura gelap mulai melingkupi sekitar Hibari.

''Hiee?!"

'Kenapa aku mengatakannya?!' batin Tsuna kaget.

"Kau harus dihukum rupanya. Ikut aku." Dengan kasar Hibari menarik tangan kanan Tsuna untuk ikut dengannya.

"Sa-sakit, Hibari-san..." Tsuna terlihat kesakitan.

Hibari hanya diam dan terus menyeret Tsuna.

"Duagh!" Hibari mendorong Tsuna ke sofa panjang. Ruangan Ketua Kedispilan Namimori. Ruangan Hibari.

''Ugh.." Tsuna meringis sakit.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau hanya boleh tidur larut ketika besok libur. Dan itupun maksimal hanya jam 11 malam. Apa kau melupakannya?"

Hebat. Seorang Hibari Kyoya, berbicara dengan begitu panjangnya.

"A-Aku hanya penasaran dengan game- nya, Hibari-san. Gokudera bilang game-nya sangat seru. Ja-Jadi aku langsung mencobanya begitu Gokudera mengantarnya kerumahku tadi malam." Balas Tsuna pelan.

"Anak itu... Datang kerumahmu?" Hibari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tsuna merasakan aura menyeramkan didepannya. Sontak ia mendongak kearah Hibari yang berdiri tepat di depan Tsuna yang terduduk.

"Gokudera itu temanku, Hibari-san. Kau tahu itu. Aku dan dia sangat suka bermain game. Kau juga tahu itu." Jawab Tsuna sembari menatap intens Hibari.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak suka itu."

"Ta-tapi, Hibari-san..."

Tsuna kaget tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kau cemburu dengan Gokudera, Hibari-san?"

'Hiieee, apa-apaan ucapanku tadi?!' muka Tsuna memerah semerah tomat begitu menyadari maksud ucapannya sendiri.

Hibari menatap Tsuna tajam.

Wajah polosnya yang kini memerah, mata besarnya yang kini menutup erat karena malu...

Ah, harus berapa lama lagi Hibari "bisa" menahan diri?

Hibari menundukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Tsuna. Tangan kanannya yang terlihat sudah tidak memegang tonfa lagi, memegang erat belakang kepala Tsuna.

"Ya, aku cemburu, Sawada Tsunayoshi." tanpa permisi Hibari mencium bibir merah Tsuna dengan kuluman lembut namun sukses membuat Tsuna kaget dan tanpa sadar mendesah.

"Enggh, le-lepas.. Hibari-san... Akh!" Tsuna mencoba mendorong dada bidang Hibari untuk menjauh. Dan sepertinya itu sia-sia karena Hibari mengeratkan diri dengan memeluk pinggang Tsuna dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Merasakan penolakan Tsuna, Hibari kesal dan kini mengulum bibir Tsuna dengan kasar.

"Mmnn, Hiba- Nggghh!"

"Aahh, le-lepas, Engghh!" Tsuna bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena terhalang oleh ciuman Hibari juga desahannya sendiri.

Setelah puas mengulum bibir Tsuna hingga sedikit membengkak, Hibari turun ke leher mulus tanpa cacat milik Tsuna. Menciumnya dengan begitu rakusnya.

"Ahh ahh, Hibari-sa.. Ngg..." Tsuna menggelinjang geli.

"Akhh!" Tsuna menjerit tertahan ketika Hibari menggigit lehernya, lalu mengulumnya kembali.

Hibari berlanjut dengan membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Tsuna.

"Hi-Hibari san, kumohon lepaskan aku..."

"Kau sudah membuatku marah, Tsunayoshi." balas Hibari.

"Hibari-san..."

"Hiks.. A-Aku membencimu.. Hiks.." tanpa sadar Tsuna menangis sembari menggumamkan sesuatu yang sontak membuat Hibari menghentikan kegiatannya.

Bahkan Tsuna sendiri terkejut.

"Pergi." Hibari berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya.

"Hi.. Hibari-san.." Tsuna tanpa sadar berdiri untuk mencegah Hibari menjauh.

"Kubilang pergi."

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Hibari-"

"KUBILANG PERGI!" teriak Hibari yang membuat Tsuna menutup mulutnya saking takutnya.

Bahkan saat Hibari marah sekalipun, ia tak pernah berteriak.

Dan kini, Hibari berteriak marah kearah Tsuna.

Mengusirnya pergi.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.." Tsuna berlari keluar ruangan Hibari lalu menutup pintu ruangan dengan kasar.

'Maafkan aku, Tsunayoshi..' Hibari memandang sendu kearah pintu ruangannya. Menampakkan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu sebelum menghilang dari hadapannya.

xxXXxx

"Permisi. Maaf aku terlambat." Dengan suara perlahan dan menundukkan kepalanya Tsuna masuk kedalam kelas. Tentu dia tidak melupakan seragamnya yang sangat berantakan itu. Sebelumnya, ia telah ke kamar mandi untuk membenahi seragamnya.

Suasana kelas yang ramai karena belum masuknya sang guru, mendadak senyap. Semua memandang kaget Tsuna.

"Oi dame-Tsuna, kau kenapa?" tanya salah seorang siswa.

"Kau sakit, Tsuna-kun?" tanya Kyoko khawatir.

"Ti- tidak apa-apa..." Tsuna menjawab dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Jyuudaime, anda sudah datang?! Eh? Jyuudaime!" Gokudera menyapa Tsuna begitu melihat teman sebangkunya itu sudah berada dikelas. Namun terkejut melihat keadaan Tsuna hingga bergegas menghampiri Tsuna yang terpaku diam didekat pintu kelas.

"Jyuudaime, ada apa?" Gokudera sedikit menundukkan diri agar sejajar dengan Tsuna lalu menyentuh lembut pundak Tsuna.

"Ehh?" Gokudera membelalak begitu melihat tanda kemerahan menghiasi leher Tsuna.

"Apa yang sudah dia lakukan, Jyuudaime?! Dia menyakitimu rupanya!" teriak Gokudera marah.

"Ti-tidak... A-Aku..."

"Aku yang telah menyakitinya.." Tsuna kembali terisak dan terhuyung ke depan. Dengan sigap Gokudera menangkap dan memeluk Tsuna dalam dekapannya.

"A-Aku.. Hiks.. Tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu padanya.. Hiks.."tangisan Tsuna makin mengeras. Gokudera hanya terdiam dan mengelus pelan kepala Tsuna. Berusaha menenangkannya.

Dan teman- temannya yang lain pun ikut menenangkan Tsuna.


End file.
